The bedding currently used by a number of people includes both a mattress and a box-spring. A box-spring is a typically made from wooden frame, covered in cloth, and often contains a set of firm springs. Usually the box-spring is placed on top of a wooden or metal bed frame which sits on the floor and acts as a brace. The box-spring is usually the same size as the mattress, which rests on the box-spring. Working together, the frame, box-spring, and mattress make up a bed.
Currently more and more box-springs are being made out of wood, then covered in fabrics. The wooden frame of the box-spring is covered with a top cover, a border material generally around the side or perimeter of the box-spring, and a bottom cover. These covering materials present an attractive appearance, and provide a protective barrier from the internal construction of the box-spring. In current practice, the border material is sewn to the top cover fabric. The box-spring is then positioned on the top-cover and the border material is pulled by hand around the side of the box-spring and stapled to the bottom of the box-spring frame. After the top-cover and border material are attached, the bottom cover is attached. The bottom cover is typically a light textile material and is stapled in place.
The process of pulling the cover and border assembly and then stapling the assembly to the frame of the box-spring is disadvantageous for a number of reasons. The manual nature of the process requires a person to perform work on the entire perimeter of the box-spring. So, the operator must walk around the perimeter, grasp the border material, apply tension by pulling, and then staple the border material in place. The manual nature of the process also requires the supply of an additional amount of border material. This additional amount is needed to provide the operator something to grab and hold so tension can be applied.